Creeper
:For other uses, see Creeper (Disambiguation). Creepers are hostile mobs found in Minecraft: Story Mode. They have a distinct green color, and have a habit of sneaking silently up on characters and exploding, emitting a sudden hiss before they do so. Appearances * In "The Order of the Stone", Jesse's gang can build a creeper statue in the EnderCon Building Competition (determinant). **At the beginning of the episode, a creeper can be seen as Petra and Jesse are falling off the bridge. Jesse pushes it in midair, causing it to blow several chickens off of a nearby ledge. * In "Assembly Required", when Jesse and Axel or Olivia return with Magnus or Ellegaard, a creeper attempts to explode near them upon their arrival. **Later in Soren's Fortress, a creeper attempts to blow up Jesse and Gabriel/Petra (determinant). * In "The Last Place You Look", in Soren's mob grinder, a group of creepers attack Jesse's gang. Also, during the episode's intro, the player can see more roaming around and attacking Jesse and his/her friends. * In "A Block and a Hard Place", several creepers can be seen, fleeing from the Wither Storm. * In "Order Up!", creepers are one of the mobs Jesse's gang fights outside the Old Builder's Temple. They are also spawned in Sky City. * In "A Portal to Mystery", a painting depicting a creeper wearing a chef's outfit can be seen in the kitchen in The Mansion. * In "Access Denied", Jesse can see some creepers under the control of PAMA. * In "Hero in Residence", many charged creepers are spewed out of the Heckmouth. * In "Below the Bedrock", Jesse fights three creepers while in The Oasis, they later encounter three more after Jesse and Jack's encounter with the scavengers. * In "Above and Beyond", Jesse kills a creeper for gunpowder. Trivia *''Minecraft'' creator Notch accidentally created the Creeper model while attempting to create a pig. *In Minecraft, creepers are shown to have ailurophobia (fear of cats); however, in Minecraft: Story Mode, creepers don't have any contact with them. *Notch has stated that creepers get shy around the player, which is why they explode. However, in Minecraft: Story Mode they explode at their own will. *Creepers have had a large role in the destruction of Sky City, as the buildings are majorly damaged from explosions. This is also contributed to by ghasts. *Creepers are one of the most dangerous mobs in both Minecraft and Minecraft: Story Mode due to their explosive abilities. *In Minecraft, if a creeper is struck by lightning, it will become a charged creeper, capable of explosions twice as powerful as a normal creeper's. While charged creepers are seen in "Hero in Residence", they do not seem to be caused by lightning. Gallery ZombiesAndCreepers.jpg|Creepers and Zombies on the abandoned bridge. Mcsm ep5 summoned creeper.png|A Creeper spawned by Aiden. Creeper2.jpg|Two Creepers inside Soren's Mob Grinder. Mcsm ep1 CreepersonBridge2.jpg|Two Creepers on the abandoned bridge. Mcsm ep1 CreepersonBridge.jpg|Three Creepers at the edge of the abandoned bridge. Gabriel fighting creepers.jpeg|Jesse and Gabriel fighting a pair of Creepers. Jesse fighting Charged Creepers.PNG|Jesse fighting Charged Creepers in "Hero in Residence". Mcsm creeper killed.png|A creeper shot by an arrow in "Order Up". Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Antagonists Category:Overworld Mobs Category:PAMA Victims Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Mute Characters Category:Explosives Category:Crown Mesa Category:The Underneath